wildkrattsfandomcom-20200215-history
Happy Turkey Day
"Happy Turkey Day" is the fifth episode of Season 2 of Wild Kratts, originally airing on PBS Kids on November 19, 2012. Overall, it is the 45th episode of the series. The episode was written and directed by Martin Kratt. In this episode, the Kratt brothers want to show their teammates that wild turkeys are interesting. This leads into a turkey-themed adventure and a rescue mission involving Chef Gourmand, who is hunting for the largest turkey in the forest. Plot The episode begins with a live action segment. The Kratt brothers find wild turkeys, which they say are "wild", "highly intelligent", and have "tremendous Creature Powers". Afterwards, they ask their "What if?" question and the show transitions into the cartoon segment. A contraption Chris sets up causes a bucket of water to fall onto a sleeping Martin. Chris then asks him, "What's the heaviest flying bird in North America?" Martin incorrectly answers "wild turkey". Aviva wakes up and says they are acting like turkeys, as in "silly people". The Kratt brothers dislike this definition for the word "turkey", so they decide to show their teammates that wild turkeys are interesting. They get moving and run through the forest to find wild turkeys, when they bump into Chef Gourmand. Gourmand tells them that he "is just out for a nature walk". The Kratt brothers leave him alone and return to finding wild turkeys. After the incident they call Wild Kratt kids Gavin, Ronan, and Aidan. The kids tell them of a place where wild turkeys are plentiful. Later, the kids and the Wild Kratts crew meet up with each other. The kids then lead them to a corn maze, where they find a flock of wild turkeys. Aviva finishes Turkey Discs, and the Kratt brothers activate their Creature Power Suits with Gavin, Ronan, and Aidan as their cheerleaders. After that, Gavin, Ronan, and Aidan laughed, and so, too, are Aviva and Koki. Then they take off. Martin bumps into a tree and loses a tail feather. Suddenly, the Wild Kratts hear Gourmand singing about catching wild turkeys. Chris successfully deactivates, but Martin is unable to due Tom the crash and has 6 more tail feathers plucked by a black bear. At a sudden, Koki told Martin that Thanksgiving was not the best day for him to be stuck in a turkey suit. The kids then decide to find out what Gourmand is up to. They interrogate him, and he says that he is hunting for the biggest turkey in the forest. After freaking him out, they explain Gourmand's plan to the Kratt brothers. However, a bobcat chases Martin until it plucks off 3 more tail feathers, leaving 2 more left. Just then, Gourmand comes back and starts firing dough balls at Martin (he has Turkey Powers). Chris activates his Turkey Creature Power Suit to get the attention of Gourmand, deactivating when he closes in on him. But on round two, Gourmand notices the turkey icon on Chris's Suit's activation button and after offering some gravy to go with Chris' butternuts, he "accidentally" pours some onto Chris' Creature Power Suit, disabling it. While Aviva continues trying to fix Martin's Suit, Chris calls the Wild Kratts and says that Gourmand is coming their way. The kids decide to trap Gourmand in the corn maze, and Martin is to get Gourmand's attention. Martin catches Gourmand's attention (getting another tail feather blasted off in the process) and rejoins the Wild Kratts as they run into the corn maze. Inside, the Wild Kratts and Gourmand take different paths. As the Kratts team goes through the maze, Jimmy picks some sweet corn for the upcoming meal, though Martin gets him to speed up ahead of Gourmand. They pass by a family of raccoons, which prevent Gourmand from following the path the Kratts took, so he takes a different one hoping to catch them there. As Gavin leads the others through the maze, another black bear follows them. Martin, thinking they lost Gourmand, runs into it, the ensuring encounter causes him to gobble. Gourmand hears him, but ends up finding the bear instead. The bear tosses him around, causing him to get lost in the maze. Everyone else, on the other hand, successfully exits. At the end, the Wild Kratts have a Thanksgiving meal. Martin still has not deactivated his Suit and lost his last tail feather to a raccoon, but this does not stop him from unleashing a contraption that results in Chris getting smacked by an apple pie. Everybody laughs, and Martin says, "Happy Turkey Day." The show transitions into the concluding live action segment. The Kratt brothers continue spending time with wild turkeys. Afterwards, they conclude the episode by saying "Keep on creature adventuring; we'll see you on the creature trail!" Characters Humans *Chris Kratt *Martin Kratt *Aviva *Koki *Jimmy Z *Gourmand *Gavin *Ronan *Aidan Animals Animation Note: Featured animals are in bold. *'Wild Turkey': Lightning *Coyote *Northern Goshawk (called Goshawk) *Northern Raven *American Black Bear *Bobcat *Raccoon *American Toad Mentioned Note: Mentioned animals are linked to Wikipedia. * Domestic turkey * Oyster Live-action Images Note: Live action animals are linked to Wikipedia. * Trumpeter swan * California condor Live Action Note: Live action animals are linked to Wikipedia. * Wolf * Great horned owl * Cougar * Mule deer (called White-tailed deer) Trivia *This is the first time that the Kratt brothers activate their Creature Power Suits with cheerleaders. * The part where the bear attacks Gourmand is a reference to SpongeBob SquarePants episode, "The Camping Episode". Key facts and Creature Moments *The ways that wild turkeys differ from domesticated turkeys include being able to fly and a leaner body. *The heaviest flying bird in North America is the Trumpeter swan. The 2nd heaviest is the California condor. And the 3rd heaviest flying bird is the Wild turkey. Gallery Now go, Toad.png|Chris is ready to start his contraption. Martin woken up.png|The contraption has just woken up Martin. Martin about to Pour Water on Chris.png Bros waking up Jimmy.png Bros and Jimmy Laughing.png|Jimmy is standing left of Chris and Martin here. Bros bump into Gourmand.png|Chris and Martin are bumping into Gourmand. So Were we.png|Chris and Martin are critically looking at Gourmand. Gourmand and Bear.png|Gourmand's nose is touching a bear's nose. Gavin and Ronan Location.png|Chris' Creature Pod has just found two Wild Kratts kids close to the Wild Kratts team: Gavin and Ronan. Gavin, Rornan, and Aaidan.png|Aidan is also there because he has stayed overnight at the home of Gavin and Ronan. Chris setting on Tree Branch.png|Chris is sitting on a tree branch. Aviva trying not to Laugh.png|Aviva has taken her Mobile Invention Kid. Koki is sitting at the front of the Createrra. Martin Gobble.png|From left to right: Gavin, Ronan, Aidan, Chris and Martin behind a bush Martin X Koki.png|Martin is hugging Koki. Crew looking up.png|From left to right (again): Gavin, Ronan, Aidan, Martin, Chris, Jimmy, Koki and Aviva Lightning.png|A turkey chick Martin names Lightning Poult has just bumped into Martin's foot. Turkey Programming.png|Aviva is interested by making Turkey Power Discs. Gourmand and Raven.png|Gourmand is saying: "No, not 'caw!', I said 'Gobble, gobble!'" Modifying Parts of Blue jay suit.png|Aviva wants to modify Blue Jay Power to Turkey Power. Aviva startled by Tom Turkey.png|Aviva is getting disturbed by a male turkey. By the way, the buttons of the Creature Power Suits are looking strange here. That's a Turkey Beard.png Aviva with Turkey Discs.png|Aviva has to laugh when she says "Turkey Power". Bros getting Ready for Turkey Powers.png|Aviva is giving the Power Discs to Chris and Martin. The Power Suits look still strange. Tears of Turkey Joy.png|Martin has just activated Turkey Power,… Ready for Turkey Take off.png|…Chris too. They want to take off now. Crew hears Gourmand.png Hurry, Martin!.png|Chris has just successfully deactivated Turkey Power, but Martin is stucking into his Power Suit. Chris and Aviva watching Gourmand.png|In the back, Gourmand is behind a bush. Crew backing away from Bear.png We Gotta get you Back.png|Martin has just losen 6 tail feathers at once. Chris has a Plan.png Gourmand sees Chris.png|Chris has just deactivated Turkey Power to fool Gourmand. Gourmand looks at Chris's Button.png|But in the second round, Gourmand is noticing the turkey icon on Chris' Power Suit. Curse you, Gravy.png|Gourmand has just disabled Chris' Power Suit with gravy. Upside down Martin.png Raccoon Family.png|Thankfully, Gourmand don't want to cook raccoons. He's gone Phew.png Martin and Bear.png Angry Bear.png Crew watching.png Raccoon wants Feather.png|One of the raccoons want to steal Martin's last tail feather. Wk1033.png|Chris is eating a corncob. Wk1034.png|Chris is dodging the watermelon of Martin's contraption. Wk1035.png|Chris is rubbing an apple pie that is filling off his face. Wk1036.png|"Mmm! Delicious! Yummy!" is the pie for Chris. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes written by Martin Kratt Category:Episodes directed by Martin Kratt Category:Episodes with Villains Category:Season Two Episodes